Fall
by x.Delta.x
Summary: Wolfkit, Foxkit, and Coyotekit are happy, WindClan kits. But when their mother, Hawktalon, is approached by an ancestor, and things change... For the worse.
1. Prologue

There were three cats sitting in a circle in the clearing in the middle of a large forest that loomed around them. One looked very old, and was a black and white tom. The other was a large golden tabby tom with thick fur around his neck that resembled a lion's mane. And the last was an old pale ginger-coated she-cat.

"They must be destroyed," the black and white tom said.

"Tallstar!" the ginger-coated she-cat exclaimed. "They're just kits!"

"Goldenflower," the black and white tom addressed her, "they will destroy the Clans. Lionheart," Tallstar then turned his gaze to the golden tabby tom "what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Lionheart repeated. "They are my kin, I do not believe we should just get rid of them."

"How would we, anyway?" Goldenflower said, stepping in.

"There are ways, Goldenflower," Tallstar said to her.

"But they're just kits!" Goldenflower argued.

"And I know, that you wish to protect your kin," Tallstar said again. "But we can't risk all the Clans' future. One of them will grow up to be a monster, perhaps worse than Tigerstar!"

"What about their mother, Hawktalon?" Lionheart cut in.

Tallstar put his head down and said, "I know you wish well for her, Lionheart, for she is your kin. But we can not risk it!"

"No, maybe if we warn Hawktalon," Lionheart said. "She is familiar with incidents like this. She could help!"

"I see I am not going to win this battle," Tallstar said.

"I will warn Hawktalon," Goldenflower said. "She is my daughter. I will give her a prophecy."

"Fine," Tallstar said. "But remember, the Clans' future is at stake here." He then walked out of the clearing.

"When will you tell her?" Lionheart asked his sister after Tallstar had left.

"Tonight."

A small black and white she-cat was sitting in that same clearing a few hours later, talking to Goldenflower.

"Hawktalon, I have something to tell you," Goldenflower told her grimly. "It's a prophecy."

"What is it?" Hawktalon asked her mother with a worried look on her face.

"Only The Strongest Will Survive" Goldenflower said.

"Who is it about?"

There was silence for a few moments. Then, Goldenflower finally spoke and said "one of your sons, Hawktalon. One of them will go against his family, his friends, and his Clan."

Hawktalon looked crushed, as if a large hand had come down and squashed her. "Why tell me this?"

"Because," Goldenflower said. "Perhaps if you have a warning, you can stop him."

"Are you asking me to kill my own son?" Hawktalon asked her mother in disbelief.

"That is exactly what I am asking you to do."


	2. Chapter 1

Hawktalon was in the nursery, with her three sons. The largest one was gray and white with dark, almost black eyes, and very much resembled a wolf. The second largest one was tan with dark brown eyes. The last, also the smallest, was a red kit with white going down his chest and amber eyes.

"Tell us again how we got our names!" the smallest one pleaded.

"Alright, Foxkit," she told the red kit. "You, Foxkit," she began with the red kit, "got your name from Foxwhisker, the RiverClan cat who convinced his Clanmate Graywing to not save the WindClan kits from the Gorge back in the Forest."

"Hah!" the tan kit yelled in triumph as he tripped over his mother's tail. "You're named after an evil RiverClan cat!"

"Foxwhisker was not evil, Coyotekit," Hawktalon corrected the rambunctious tan kit. "He wanted to protect his Clanmate, but we must not forget that at that time, Code 12 of the Warrior Code had not been created.

"Who was I named after?" Coyotekit asked his mother, obviously drawing the attention off the fact he'd been wrong.

"You were named after the Coyote that had almost killed your father," Hawktalon said grimly.

"Hah! You were named after an evil coyote!" Foxkit yelled just as Coyotekit had just moments before.

"Do you know why the coyote was attacking your father?" Hawktalon asked her sons.

The two shook their heads 'no'.

"Because she was protecting her pups from him," Hawktalon explained. "Your father had stumbled in her den and she had a few pups. She had the courage to protect her pups against an intruder."

"Hah!" Coyotekit yelled at Foxkit.

"So?" Foxkit said. "You were still named after a girl!" And with that, Coyotekit lunged at Foxkit and they rolled on the ground in a tussle.

"What was I named after?" a large, gray one asked, coming out of the shadows of the den and revealing himself.

"You, Wolfkit, were named after the very WindClan cat who would have been a great Warrior named Wolfheart who had gone over the edge of the Gorge when she was a kit," Hawktalon told the curious gray kit.

"The one that Foxwhisker let die?" Wolfkit asked his mother.

"Foxwhisker didn't have a choice, in his mind," Hawktalon explained. "He believed that nothing mattered but his own Clan and Clanmates. That's what all Clan cats thought then. Most would've done the same."

Wolfkit's face fell. Why was he named after a kit who had died?

"Hah!" Foxkit yelled, still wrestling with Coyotekit. "You were named after a stupid kit that went over the Gorge to play, and it was a girl!"

"Foxkit! Coyotekit! Stop it!" Hawktalon ordered her kits severely. Foxkit and Coyotekit stopped wrestling and went by their mother, heads and tails drooping.

"I wish you three would just get along," Hawktalon whispered to herself, too low for them to hear as they all drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Foxkit, Wolfkit, and Coyotekit got their apprentice names soon after that, and were known as Foxpaw, Wolfpaw, and Coyotepaw. Nightcloud had been assigned as Foxpaw's mentor Crowfeather as Wolfpaw's, and Harespring as Coyotepaw's mentor. Foxpaw had gotten very good at stealth, and he was very clever, even at times he didn't let off to be. Wolfpaw had become incredible at fighting, and could match any warrior paw-for-paw. Coyotepaw was always a good hunter, and he was very nice. Everyone seemed to be friends with Coyotepaw.

But one day at training, Hawktalon would think differently of her little angel.

Hawktalon went to go and watch her son's warrior training, cause they had all been training with each other that day. They were battling each other. And right now was Wolfpaw vs. Coyotepaw.

"Remember," Harespring said, mostly meaning it toward Wolfpaw "no claws."

"No claws," Wolfpaw repeated.

"Ditto," Coyotepaw said, looking toward his brother, getting ready for the signal.

Then, Harespring yelled "GO!" and the two brothers lunged at each other.

Coyotepaw used his front left paw and knocked Wolfpaw off his feet, then Coyotepaw rolled his brother on his side and pinned him down with his back to the ground.

"What...?" Hawktalon mumbled to herself. _That's a move that Tigerstar always used, _she thought to herself. Then, it struck her. What if Tigerstar gave up on her, but is now after her kits? Hawktalon began to almost panic.

"Alright!" Harespring yelled at the two apprentices, letting them know the fight is over. Coyotepaw got off his brother and Wolfpaw regained his balance and looked at him as if he had a third eye popping out of his head.

"How did you...?" Wolfpaw began, but then stopped and remained silent.

"How did I what?" Coyotepaw coaxed, even thought he knew exactly what his brother was going to say. "How did I beat you? Well now, that's a whole different story." And with that, he walked off with Wolfpaw and Foxpaw watching him in amazement. Not one apprentice in WindClan could beat Wolfpaw. Hardly any warrior could.

"Come on," Crowfeather told his apprentice, with a wondering look on his face. "Let's go hunt. Harespring, Foxpaw, you wanna go?"

"Sure," Harespring said.

"Yep!" Foxpaw agreed happily, forgetting all about what he'd just seen. as Foxpaw usually did.

Crowfeather, Wolfpaw, Harespring, and Foxpaw went hunting, leaving Hawktalon and Todd.

"I'm going back to camp," Hawktalon said to Todd, standing up and heading back towards camp, feeling sick to her stomach.

"I think I'll join you," Todd agreed, following her.

"Did you see that move Coyotepaw used today?" Hawktalon asked her mate.

"Yeah," Todd said. "That was some move!"

"That was one of Tigerstar's moves," Hawktalon said. Todd's face got surprised and turned grim.

"So, you think he's the one?" Todd asked Hawktalon.

"I think he may be," Hawktalon agreed. "But we can't be sure."

There was silence for a moment, and then Todd said "you should talk to your mother tonight."

Hawktalon tried to drift off to sleep, but it was useless. The moon hung high in the sky, and it wouldn't be long before the Gathering of the Clans. Hawktalon wished she could get to sleep, but she couldn't. The thought of Coyotepaw and the possibility that he was the one. Then again, she didn't want any of them to be the one. How was she going to kill her own son? She couldn't.

Finally, she decided to go to a special place of hers, a place no one else knew of but her.

She sulked down to the Lake, and went in a small cave that seemed as if it was going under the river cutting in between WindClan and ThunderClan. She entered the cave, and fell asleep to the light roaring of the waterfall.

She woke up in StarClan's Hunting Grounds, with cats all around her. But she had to find her mother. Instead, Yellowfang, the old ThunderClan Medicine Cat approached her.

"Hawktalon," Yellowfang addressed her. "I must speak to you."

"Can't it wait?" Hawktalon asked Yellowfang impatiently. "I must speak to Goldenflower, immediately!"

"I would like to speak to you about Coyotepaw," Yellowfang said to Hawktalon, which got to her attention. "As you know, I had to kill my son, too," she said, feeling sympathy for the young Warrior.

"Yes," Hawktalon said. "But it's different. Your kit was..." she trailed off, thinking before she said anything she shouldn't have.

"He was a monster," Yellowfang finished for Hawktalon. "I know he was."

"But it's still different," Hawktalon said grimly. "Coyotepaw is just an apprentice! And he didn't exile me from my Clan!"

"You are right, Hawktalon," Yellowfang agreed with her. "But Coyotepaw will grow up one day."

Hawktalon's face and tail drooped. "You can't ask me to kill to my own son! Especially when he didn't do anything to me!" she finished, picking up her head and a growl rising in her throat.

"Anything to you _yet_!" Yellowfang yelled at Hawktalon, losing her patience.

"I can't do it, Yellowfang!"

"Yes, you can Hawktalon," Yellowfang reassured her.

"No," Hawktalon argued, shaking her head 'no'. "I won't do it." Hawktalon turned around where she had come and ran away from Yellowfang, on the verge of crying. She couldn't kill any of her kits! She never could! How could anyone ask her to?

Hawktalon stopped running when she realized where she had found herself. She was standing in a forest, but it had no wind, no sound, no sounds, no prey, no cats. She was in the Dark Forest. _I didn't think I'd run this far!_ she thought to herself.

"Well, haven't seen you in a long time, Hawktalon," said a deep, menacing voice behind her. She turned around to find Hawkfrost, the deceased RiverClan cat behind her, standing on a log.

"What do you want!" Hawktalon demanded. "I don't have time for you."

"Ooh, snappy," Hawkfrost said, in a strange coaxing voice, while he leaped off the log and walked a little closer to her.

"You stay away from Coyotepaw!" Hawktalon demanded. "Just stay away!"

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood," Hawkfrost said cooly. "What's wrong?" he asked her, not concerned whatsoever.

"Why should you care?" Hawktalon asked him.

"I don't," Hawkfrost answered her question. "I'm just bored and feel like talking to someone."

"Hey Hawktalon," someone said behind her. She turned around, relieved to find Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy. Brambleclaw was Hawktalon's half brother, along with Tawnypelt, her half sister. Hawktalon had always looked up to Brambleclaw, even before she connected the pieces and realied she had any family left, for the rest of her family were dead. Then, Brambleclaw noticed Hawkfrost, and he began growling. "What are you doing?" he asked him coldly.

"Well, I should be the one asking you that," Hawkfrost answered his half brother's question. "For, you are the one who intruded on me."

Brambleclaw just simply shook his head and turned to leave and asked Hawktalon "you coming?"

"Most definitely," Hawktalon said to Brambleclaw, following him and casting one cold glance at Hawkfrost who didn't seem to notice.

Once they were far away from Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw asked Hawktalon "what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Hawktalon asked him, as they both now stopped. "Nothing's wrong."

"Hawktalon," Brambleclaw began. "I know there's something wrong."

Hawktalon's shoulders drooped, and her tail went straight down. "StarClan wants me to kill Coyotepaw," she managed after a few moments of thinking of what to say.

Brambleclaw looked as if he'd heard a ghost wail. His eyes were straight open, and his breathing got heavy, almost as if he was devastated. "What!" he finally yelled, furious. "Why!"

"He was part of this prophecy I was told when him, Wolfpaw, and Foxpaw were kits," Hawktalon began. "One of them were destined for distruction of all the Clans."

"What was the prophecy?" Brambleclaw asked her.

"Only the strongest will survive," Hawktalon told him.

"What does that have anything to do with Coyotepaw possibly destroying all the Clans?"

"Goldenflower told me what it meant," Hawktalon answered his question. "They wanted me to get rid of them all when they were born, but I couldn't. I ran away from Yellowfang when she just told me to kill Coyotepaw. That's how I ended up here. I can't do it, Brambleclaw. I wont'!"

"No, of course," Brambleclaw said. "How could StarClan ask you to kill your own son?"

"They didn't ask me," Hawktalon corrected. "They _told _me."

"Wait," Brambleclaw said, said, thinking hard. "Only the strongest will survive..." He repeated the prophecy. "Maybe... Maybe it means that..." he trailed off.

"What?" Hawktalon asked him, hope filling her mind, thinking he might be onto something.

"I don't know," Brambleclaw said, still thinking hard. "I had no idea what I was just talking about. I do know, that no one will kill Coyotepaw, no matter what."


	4. Chapter 3

So after that, Hawktalon and Brambleclaw kept a close eye on Coyotepaw and the others. Brambleclaw, although he couldn't really keep an eye on them, still helped as much as he could. He couldn't let his half sister's kits die for being a good Warrior. And soon, leaf-bare set it.

Wolfpaw was sitting out in the early snow, that had come much earlier than expected. Unlike most Clan cats, Wolfpaw loved the cold weather. He hated hot weather. But, that was Wolfpaw. Always the odd one out. Foxpaw had walked up to Wolfpaw, shivering, and his nose was turning blue.

"You really should get inside," Wolfpaw warned his brother.

"If you can stay out here in the cold, so can I," Foxpaw said stubbornly.

Wolfpaw rolled his eyes at his brother's accusation. "Yeah, well, my pelt is twice a thick as yours."

"And Coyotepaw is better than me at fighting," Foxpaw said, not looking into his brother's eyes. "You're both so much better than me at everything, so no matter how much it may hurt me, I will prove I can do anything you guys can," he finished, finally having to look up into Wolfpaw's eyes, but only for a moment until he let his eyes drop.

"You... you're going to get yourself killed," Wolfpaw said, looking at his brother.

Foxpaw looked out onto the moorland where the snow was so dense you couldn't see anything. "Maybe," he said thoughfully "but maybe not. Maybe it'll make me a strong warrior."

"You're nuts," is all Wolfpaw had to say.

"Yes," Foxpaw agreed, shaking his head 'yes'. "Yes I am."

Eventually Wolfpaw had convinced his brother to come in with him into an old badger den where the other apprentices were. Foxpaw quickly drifted off to sleep, but not Wolfpaw. _Where did Coyotepaw go?_ he thought to himself, almost worried about his brother. _Stop acting like mom!_ he thought with a shake of his head to clear his mind. He lay his head down in his warm bed and drifted off to a reckless sleep, with nightmares of death, and tragedy.

Wolfpaw woke up in a dark forest with no wind, no sound, no smell, no life. And he knew where he was, too. His mother had made sure he knew plenty about this place. The Dark Forest. She warned him and his brothers of this place, but he never thought he'd ever been there. Although, she warned him of that. She warned him that Tigerstar and his colleagues would attack the ones who would least expect it. Wolfpaw heard voices beyond the bushes, and so he went to investigate. He just went up to the edge of the bushes and peeked through.

He saw Foxpaw, standing in a clearing with a large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Foxpaw looked so small next to him, and the fact that his brother was backing away in terror didn't make him look any bigger.

"I can help you be as good as your brothers," the large tabby tom said to Foxpaw.

"Y-you can?" Foxpaw asked the mysterious cat, now pricking his ears up and standing a little taller. "How?"

Tigerstar began to circle Foxpaw a little, but just a few tail-lengths until he sat down and laid his tail across his paws. "We have already been assisting Coyotepaw."

"You have?" Foxpaw asked the stranger with shock filling his voice.

"Yes," the tabby tom said, now getting up and looking off into the forest. "In fact, he's here tonight."

"Really?" Foxpaw asked as he began to look around. "Where?" he asked the cat. "Wait! What's your name?"

The large tabby tom sighed. "You have to first promise me that you will not react when I tell you my name," he said.

"I promise," Foxpaw promised, curious of what was so wrong with a name.

The tom took a deep breath and said "My name is Tigerstar, previous leader of ShadowClan."

Foxpaw's eyes got wide with shock and terror. Wolfpaw couldn't take it any longer, he had to go help his brother.

"Foxpaw!" Wolfpaw yelled for his brother as he emerged from the bushes and ran for him. Tigerstar and Foxpaw both looked at him. Tigerstar looked angry to see him, but definitely not Foxpaw. Foxpaw was so relieved to see Wolfpaw, he thought he might pass out.

When Wolfpaw came to his brother, and within tail-lengths of Tigerstar, Tigerstar asked him "what are you doing here?"

"I don't wanna be here," Wolfpaw said "if that's what you're thinking."

"So, you got those two here," a voice said behind the two brothers. They looked behind them to find their other brother, Coyotepaw. Foxpaw looked happy and relieved to find his other brother there, but Wolfpaw found something odd about the way Coyotepaw said that. Almost like hate in his voice.

"Coyotepaw!" Foxpaw yelled with relief in his voice.

"Shut up you mouse!" Coyotepaw yelled at his brother, with a growl edging his voice. Foxpaw flinched at his brother's hostility in his voice.

Wolfpaw was in shock. What was his brother doing here? Then again, what was he doing there?

"Shall we tell them now, Father?" another deep, menacing voice said from behind Tigerstar. Emerging from the bushes was another tom cat that looked almost identicle to Tigerstar, but the only thing different was this cat had icy blue eyes. "Hello, I am Hawkfrost," the stranger introduced himself.

"Tell us what?" Coyotepaw asked, looking from Tigerstar to Hawkfrost and back.

Tigerstar glanced at Hawkfrost for just a moment and told them "well, more like warn you."

"Warn us?" Wolfpaw finally said.

"Ah, he speaks," Hawkfrost said menacingly, which made Wolfpaw cringe at him and stop talking, just as he wanted.

"Yes," Tigerst said, casting another glance at his son. "We have something to tell you."

The three boys sat down next to each other, sitting across from Tigerstar and behind him was Hawkfrost, ready to listen to Tigerstar's warning. But could they trust a Dark Forest cat? Well, it's better than no warning.

"StarClan is planning on killing you," Tigerstar continued, and obviously enjoying seeing the horror in the three boy's faces.

"Oh, and your parents," Hawkfrost added in, which just made them more on edge.

"Yes," Tigerstar said. "You see, your mother was approached by one of her ancestors. She was told to kill you three when you were born, because one of you were going to grow up a monster and destroy the Clans."

"You're lying!" Foxpaw yelled at him in disbelief, getting up, and running away.

"Foxpaw!" Wolfpaw yelled after his brother and ran after him. He looked back to see if Coyotepaw had followed them, but he didn't. He was just talking to Tigerstar.

When the two brothers were out of the clearing, Foxpaw stopped to let Wolfpaw catch up to him. "Where's Coyotepaw?" Foxpaw asked Wolfpaw.

"He's-" Wolfpaw began, looking back where they came from, but he was cut off by the distant shriek of pain that was coming from the clearing where they had left Coyotepaw alone with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. "Coyotepaw!" Wolfpaw yelled, as if it'd help, as he began to run back toward the clearing with Foxpaw hard on his heels.

They emerged from the bushes and entered the clearing, panting. They spotted Coyotepaw standing in front of Tigerstar, who looked five times his size, and Coyotepaw had his head town and blood was dripping from his eye. Tigerstar looked at Foxpaw and Wolfpaw, only as Wolfpaw noticed they were fading and sparkling. But Coyotepaw wasn't. Wolfpaw tried to walk forward to his brother but before he knew it he was waking in his den with Foxpaw waking up next to him and the other apprentices. Wolfpaw and Foxpaw were breathing hard as if they'd actually been running.

"Hey, are you two coming?" Crowfeather asked the two, half way in the den and half way out.

"Where?" Foxpaw asked Crowfeather.

"A search party," Crowfeather answered. "Your brother Coyotepaw has been missing since last night and everyone thinks he might've some how gotten lost in the snow storm. Everyone's out lookin' for him."

Immediately, Wolfpaw and Foxpaw got out of their nests and ran for the opening of the den, eager to find their brother.


	5. Chapter 4

Wolfpaw, Foxpaw, Crowfeather, and Harespring left the camp early that morning. It was still snowing, but just barely, and a light fog sat on the ground. They ran for the river, afraid of what they might find there. But out of all the places on WindClan territory, along the river or Lake would be the place Coyotepaw would be in the most urgent situation. _What if he isn't even in WindClan territory anymore?_ Foxpaw thought to himself. _What if Tigerstar made him leave the Clans, and blackmail him with the safety of his Clan or family?_

They kept going West until they met the ThunderClan border. They ran North along the ThunderClan border until the Moonpool. When they realized he wasn't anywhere around there, unless he was in the Moonpool, they began heading West toward the Horseplace and RiverClan border. Once they got to the very edge of the RiverClan border, they were spotted by the RiverClan morning patrol.

"Hey!" one of the patrollers yelled at the WindClan scouts. "What are you doing in there!" as the RiverClan patrol of about three cats came at them.

Foxpaw looked up from where he was searching in the marsh with the rest of his Clanmates.

"We're looking for a lost apprentice," Crowfeather explained, beginning to emerge from the water, dripping with freezing cold water. "It's Coyotepaw, he never came back home last night."

"What was a WindClan apprentice doing out of your camp during a snowstorm?" a black tom asked the WindClan cats.

"We didn't know" Harespring answered. "He left sometime just before the snowstorm. We don't now why he left."

"Well, there are no WindClan apprentices lost in our territory," a mottled gray tom said.

"Thanks," Crowfeather said, not meaning it at all, leaving. Foxpaw, Wolfpaw, and Harespring followed him.

_The next night would be a gathering,_ Foxpaw thought to himself. _Would Onestar mention Coyotepaw's disappearance? What am I thinking! We'll find him by tomorrow!_

The patrol returned back at camp at around sunset, exhausted from searching all day for Coyotepaw. Foxpaw and Wolfpaw collapsed in their nests and drifted off to sleep immediately, not disturbed by dreams, or the cold or sound of the wind that night.

The next morning, Foxpaw and Wolfpaw were allowed to sleep for longer, and they managed to wake up at around sunhigh. They left with Crowfeather and Harespring again to continue the search for their brother. After searching for most of the day, the went back to camp, because Onestar wished that they all went to the Gathering.

So once they got back to camp, they found that the other cats who were going to the Gathering were waiting for them. But the only other cats going were Onestar, Nightcloud, Hawktalon, Todd, Breezepelt, and Weaselfur.

They left the camp as soon as the patrol got back. Onestar seemed to be in a hurry. He seemed to pick only the cats who were closest to the three brothers. Hawktalon didn't want to go, and Foxpaw and Wolfpaw knew it.

They finally got to the Gathering, which seemed like it took forever. They were the first Clan to arrive at the Gathering, but they were soon met by ThunderClan, led by Bramblestar.

Wolfpaw noticed the worried look on Bramblestar's face when he noticed the look of despair on Hawktalon's face. They were half littermates. But Bramblestar went to joined Onestar on the Great Oak and climbed up the tree to a steady branch to perch on.

Wolfpaw looked through the group of cats, cause he didn't know any of them. This was his and Foxpaw's very first Gathering, and Coyotepaw should be with them.

Then ShadowClan arrived, led by Blackstar.

Wolfpaw had heard stories of the ruthless ShadowClan cats, but he wasn't scared. Foxpaw, on the other paw, looked terrified.

"Come on," Wolfpaw said to his brother, walking away from the approaching ShadowClan cats. "If we're going to find Coyotepaw, maybe we could ask some of the other Clan cats if they'd seen Coyotepaw."

Wolfpaw led his brother through the mass of Clan cats, seeing if he could get anyone's attention. Then, RiverClan arrived, led by Mistystar. Wolfpaw had just a few moments to start asking around.

"Wolfpaw! Foxpaw!" a voice said behind them. They turned around to find their mother. "The Gathering is going to star. Come with me," and with that, she led them to where all the other WindClan cats were sitting, and on the right was ThunderClan, and the left was ShadowClan. Wolfpaw couldn't see where the RiverClan cats were sitting, probably somehwere next to ShadowClan, since ThunderClan was already squished against the trees on the outskirts of the Island.

"The Gathering is now starting," Mistystar said, starting the Gathering. She announced that RiverClan was doing just fine in the cold leaf-bare weather, Not much. ShadowClan was next, and they didn't have much to announce either. Neither did ThunderClan, but Wolfpaw was sure that Onestar would have a lot to say today.

"WindClan has taken a hard hit in the cold weather," he started. "But we will survive like always. Also, I have some rather sad news..." he trailed off, and Wolfpaw saw Hawktalon tense, and Todd trying to comfort her. "Coyotepaw has been missing since the night before last, and we believe that he got lost in the snowstorm the other day. We have no trail of him, at all. Please, if any cat sees him, please, bring him home. That is all."

The four leaders jumped from the tree, and Wolfpaw noticed his mother almost crying. Onestar quickly assembled his Clanmates and left the Gathering, unusually anxious to get back home. _Home... _Wolfpaw thought longingly. _It's not home without Coyotepaw there. It just isn't the same._


	6. Chapter 5

That night was a restless night's sleep for Wolfpaw and Foxpaw. They both had horrible nightmares of their brother, Coyotepaw. Foxpaw woke up, and turned to Wolpaw and prodded him in the back to wake him up. "Wha...?" Wolfpaw mumbled in his sleep, only half waking up.

"Wolfpaw!" Foxpaw whispered to his brother in his ear.

"What!" Wolfpaw asked his brother, aggravated.

"I gotta ask you something..." Foxpaw trailed off, looking around them to see if anyone else had heard them. The only thing that seemed alive was the cold moorland air. Once he was sure everyone else was fast asleep, he turned back to Wolfpaw, who was now sitting up and licking himself clean. "Um, where do you think Coyotepaw is?"

Wolfpaw stopped licking himself and looked at his brother. Wolfpaw wasn't sure of Coyotepaw. Maybe he didn't want to be found. Then again; maybe Tigerstar was holding him captive in the Dark Forest or something! But how would he do that? "I don't know, Foxpaw," Wolfpaw finally told his brother. "I just don't know."

That day went on as normal as possible. But nothing would be normal until they found Coyotepaw. _If_ they found Coyotepaw. Just then, Wolfpaw had an idea. Hawktalon had shown her three sons a secret place, that no one knew about except for them. She said to always go there if you need to sleep or if they were in danger.

Wolfpaw ran out of camp, alone. If he was right, he would have to get there fast and get him home. Besides, no one would listen to him.

Wolfpaw made it to the creek that seperated WindClan from ThunderClan. He followed it downstream until the got to a pile of rocks that made a waterfall in the water. Under the pile of rocks was a small cave with a creek running inside it. Wolfpaw entered the cave and the inside of it was all rock. On the ground was Coyotepaw, bleeding out, dying. Wolfpaw, panicked, picked up his brother by the scruff and began to haul him out of the den. He had a cut down his side all the way to his stomach, and a scar down his right eye. He was half frozen, and wet with water. He was completely unconcious, or at least he seemed to be. "Just hold on, Coyotepaw!" he said through a mouthful of fur.

Wolfpaw finally made it back to the WindClan camp, and Heathertail, who was on guard absolutely almost screamed when she saw Coyotepaw. She helped Wolfpaw get him into camp and took him to Kestrelflight, the WindClan medicine cat, meanwhile a crowd gathered around them and Foxpaw, Hawktalon, and Todd followed them into the medicine cat den.

Wolfpaw and Heathertail laid Coyotepaw on a nest and Kestrelflight quickly tended to his wounds. Meanwhile, Todd took Hawktalon, Foxpaw, and Wolfpaw outside to let Kestrelflight, and Heathertail who was helping him, have some space to work.

Hawktalon was sick with worry. She had been worried over her son's disappearance for days, and now he turns up like this, in the one place she told them to go when they get into trouble.

"I wonder what happened to him," Foxpaw thought outloud. "How he got that way..."

"I don't know, son," Todd said to Foxpaw, trying to comfort him and Hawktalon. Wolfpaw was just sitting off in the distance, trying to think.

_Tigerstar_, Wolfpaw thought, half freezing from the cold leaf-bare weather. _This is all Tigerstar's fault. I'll get back at him. He will pay._


	7. Chapter 6

After that, about a week went by, but Coyotepaw still hadn't regained consciousness. Kestrelflight was getting frustrated, and didn't know what to do. He decided he couldn't do this on his own, and he had to go to the other Clans for help. But that may have just made things worse.

Kestrelflight left early one morning on a patrol to go get help from the ThunderClan medicine cat, Cinderheart. He left on a patrol with Hawktalon and Wolfpaw. Foxpaw had gotten sick, so he and Todd stayed home.

The small patrol reached the river where the WindClan and ThunderClan borders met. They sat, and they waited.

Eventually, at around sunhigh, a ThunderClan patrol came to the border to inspect the WindClan patrol. Thank StarClan is was led by Bramblestar himself, otherwise they might've never gotten across.

The WindClan cats crossed the river and followed the ThunderClan cats back to their camp.

Once they got to the camp, Kestrelflight, Hawktalon, and Wolfpaw waited in the clearing for Cinderheart. The camp was just a large hold in the ground with a tree. Wolfpaw had heard stories of how a tree was sent into the ThunderClan camp, and a cat had died along with paralyzing one of their apprentices. ThunderClan cats began emerging from their dens, wondering what the problem might've been. They would soon find out.

Cinderheart emerged from her den. "What's the problem, Kestrelflight?" she asked him.

Kestrelflight seemed hesitant about discussing this matter in front of most of ThunderClan, but he had to hurry. "We found Coyotepaw," he began.

"That's good, though! Isn't it?" Bramblestar cut in.

"No, he's been unconscious for the past two weeks," Kestrelflight said. "We can't get him awake. He had a large scar across his face and a very large gash going from his side to his stomach. I've tried everything I know, I can't do it. I need your help." Many ThunderClan cats were shocked, just for the fact that the young apprentice was still alive. "He was also half frozen when Wolfpaw found him." Many suspicious glances went to Wolfpaw, as if they thought he'd done something to his brother. "Will you help?" Kestrelflight asked Cinderheart.

"Of course!" Cinderheart responded. "I don't know what he'd need though. What if I went back to your camp and see Coyotepaw?"

"That would work," Kestrelflight responded. "But we must hurry!"

"Yes, do you have many herbs?"

"Um, just the ones that grow on WindClan territory," Kestrelflight responded, getting a little uneasy as the other WindClan cats, under the hard stares of the other ThunderClan cats.

"I'll bring a few," Cinderheart said, disappearing into her den. She came out a few moments later with a large bundle of herbs. "Ready?"

The WindClan cats and Cinderheart returned back to the WindClan camp and Cinderheart immediately followed Kestrelflight to the medicine den.

By now, Foxpaw was up and doing his normal apprentice duties. He had obviously just finished taking care of the elders. "What happened?" he asked Wolfpaw. Hawktalon had walked away, waiting outside the medicine cat den with Todd.

"Cinderheart decided to come back to camp with us to help Coyotepaw," Wolfpaw answered his brother's question. "No one knows what's wrong with him."

That night, Wolfpaw and Foxpaw's worst nightmares, became real.


	8. Chapter 7

Wolfpaw woke up next to Foxpaw in the Dark Forest that night. Foxpaw just wanted to leave this place, but Wolfpaw wanted something different. He wanted to find Tigerstar, and claim revenge for Coyotepaw.

"Where are you going?" Foxpaw asked Wolfpaw as he began to walk away.

"I'm going to find Tigerstar," Wolfpaw told Foxpaw, looking back at him. "You coming?"

Foxpaw looked one way, then the other way, seeing if there was another choice. But he was stuck. It was either going with Wolfpaw to find a murderer, or stay there all by himself. "Fine," he finally decided.

Wolfpaw led Foxpaw through the Dark Forest. They stopped when they reached a clearing, then they stopped to catch their breath.

"Hello boys," a low menacing voice said, not very friendly. Wolfpaw and Foxpaw looked back to find a pair of icy blue eyes that made them shiver when they looked at them. Emerging out of the shadows, was Hawkfrost. Foxpaw obegan to breathe heavily, feeling as scared as ever. However, Wolfpaw was calm.

"Where's Tigerstar?" Wolfpaw asked Hawkfrost, nothing but hostility in his voice.

"Why do you need to know?" Hawkfrost asked the apprentice.

"He's going to pay," Wolfpaw said.

Hawkfrost laughed a little, and said "you? You are going to make the mighty Tigerstar pay?"

"Yes!" Wolfpaw said. Hawkfrost's face turned serious and grim. "And he's not 'mighty' anything! He's a coward!"

"Oh really?" a voice said from the left side of the clearing. Emerged from the shadows was Tigerstar, followed by a shadowy cat. "Am I a coward? Well, no one could be more of a mouse than your brother, Foxpaw."

Foxpaw's face turned from terrified to furious. "Really? Well... well come over here and tell me that to my face!"

"Gladly," Tigerstar said, coming closer, the shadowy figure still following him. Foxpaw's face still didn't change. He was infuriated.

Wolfpaw was the first to notice who the shadowy figure was. It was Coyotepaw. Wolfpaw was confused, angry, and sad all at the same time. He wasn't sure what to think.

"Coyotepaw!" Wolfpaw yelled at the shadowy figure. It put its ears up and Tigerstar stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Foxpaw asked Wolfpaw, looking at him.

"The shadowy cat!" Wolfpaw yelled as if he'd just seen a ghost... Well, he had. "It's Coyotepaw! I know it is!"

Foxpaw took a second, long look at the shadow. He realized it really was Coyotepaw.

"Yes, it is Coyotepaw," Tigerstar said, looking at the shadow, then back to the living apprentices. "Very good."

"What have you done to him?" Foxpaw asked Tigerstar. He looked from Tigerstar, to Hawkfrost, and back again. His face now turning fearful again.

"Coyotepaw is going to stay in the Dark Forest for a while," Hawkfrost replied to the question. "And if you don't leave now, you will too."

"Just go," Coyotepaw said. His voice was different. It was like something talking under water, almost like a wail. "Go!" he ordered.

Wolfpaw turned, casting suspicious glances behind him at Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Foxpaw followed him, but his gaze only rested on his falled brother, Coyotepaw.

"We'll never see him again, will we?" Foxpaw quietly asked Wolfpaw, afraid of the answer Wolfpaw might give him.

"I don't think so, Foxpaw," Wolfpaw finally said, his heart aching with grief. "Or at least, not for a long time."


	9. Chapter 8

Foxpaw and Wolfpaw carried on. It was the day of the Gathering, and Coyotepaw hadn't woken up yet. He was still in his 'unconscious state'. Foxpaw had gotten White Cough, and almost died. His fate was still uncertain. Hawktalon had not smiled since they found Coyotepaw. Onestar wished for Wolfpaw and Crowfeather to go to the Gathering that night, but they did not expect what was coming their way.

The WindClan cats left the camp to the Gathering early. Eventually, what seemed like a moon to Wolfpaw, they got to the Gathering. The only other Clan there was ThunderClan. As the WindClan cats poured into the clearing, there were uneasy glances and murmurs from the ThunderClan cats.

Wolfpaw just followed Crowfeather most of the time. But a beautiful white she-cat approached him.

"I'm very sorry about your brother," the she-cat said to him. And yet she had never met Coyotepaw, she seemed to mourn for the young WindClan apprentice who had been doomed to the mercy of the merciless snowstorm.

Wolfpaw just nodded his head, and looked toward the entrance of the Island as ShadowClan appeared. RiverClan followed just a few moments later. Mistystar and Blackstar took their rightful places next to Onestar and Bramblestar.

"The Gathering, has officially begun," Bramblestar announced.

ThunderClan didn't have much to announce, except a new batch of kits. After that, Wolfpaw didn't pay any attention. That is, until it was Onestar's turn to speak for WindClan. He was curious if Onestar was going to mention Coyotepaw.

"I do have some good news," Onestar began. "We found Coyotepaw." A few of the other Clan's cats seemed relieved, until Onestar continued. "We found him in a cave under the river near the ThunderClan border," he continued, casting suspicious glances at Bramblestar and the other ThunderClan cats below.

"You don't think ThunderClan did anything to him, do you?" Bramblestar asked Onestar, shocked of the WindClan leader's suspicion.

"We don't know who did it," Onestar replied calmly. "He had a large scar down his eye and a large gash from his stomach to his back. We found him over a half a moon ago, and he has been unconscious until then."

There were a few shocked gasps from the group of Clans. There were many outraged yells from the ThunderClan cats.

"How could WindClan accuse us of this!" Bramblestar yelled at Onestar, outraged.

"We are not accusing anyone!" Onestar argued. "We don't know who did this to him."

Wolfpaw looked up, only to find the full moon almost gone behind the clouds. StarClan was not happy with the Clans, and Wolfpaw was not the only to notice it. Before he knew it, the Clan leaders were jumping down from their perches, gathered their cats, and quickly left.

Wolfpaw was very confused by everything happening so fast. The rest of his life seemed that way. Before he new it, he and Foxpaw were Warriors. Wolfheart and Foxwhisker. They were relieved when they finally got their Warrior names, but their family still knew only heartbreak. Just a moon after the Gathering had taken place, Coyotepaw disappeared from the medicine cat den. No one could find him; no scent, no trails, no nothing. Not even in the bed he had slept in. It was as if he never existed. Until one day, Foxwhisker and Wolfheart had been out hunting together.

Wolfheart and Foxwhisker were out by the edge of WindClan territory hunting. It was almost leaf-fall, and the hunting was horrible that day. It was as if the prey smelled revenge, and fear in the air. And maybe even death.

Wolfheart looked over at his brother Foxwhisker, and he turned pale.

"Hey, you think this is gonna infected?" Foxwhisker asked his brother, looking at his paw that seemed to have a thorn in it. He turned to his brother and noticed the look on his face. Foxwhisker quickly followed Wolfheart's gaze to find a shadowy figure behind himself. Foxwhisker almost had a heart attack at the sight. "Coyotepaw..."


	10. Chapter 9

Wolfheart and Foxwhisker stared at the shadowy figure, knowing it was Coyotepaw. They just... knew it.

"Hello, brothers," Coyotepaw said coldly. "And my name is no longer Coyotepaw. It's Coyoteclaw, mouse-hearts. I see you didn't wait for me."

"Wait? Wait for what?" Wolfheart asked, stepping closer to Coyoteclaw. Foxwhisker was still in shock, just starting.

"Wait for me to become a Warrior with you two fox-hearts," Coyoteclaw said. "But, you didn't need to. I became a fine Warrior with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost's help. They taught me, and now I'm here to claim my revenge. The Dark will win this time, brothers."

Wolfpaw stopped coming closer. "Coyoteclaw, it was Tigerstar's fault you left us. Not us."

"I know," Coyoteclaw said. "But he taught me that the Clans can do nothing for me. You live by the Warrior Code, but I have no rules to live by."

"Are you dead?" Foxwhisker asked his brother.

"Yes," Coyoteclaw said. "I am indeed dead. Or at least, my body is. It eventually starved to death. But I still live in the Dark Forest, more powerful than ever."

"Coyoteclaw!" Wolfheart yelled. "Listen to yourself!"

"I have!" Coyoteclaw yelled back, coming closer to Wolfheart until he was a whisker away from his brother. "I have thought it through. I will have revenge on you, Foxwhisker, father, mother, WindClan, all the Clans, and StarClan. I have had plenty of time to think my life through. It's useless with the Clans! I have nothing to live for there."

"Yes, you do," Wolfheart said. "You have nothing in the Dark Forest."

"At least Tigerstar and Hawkfrost don't wish to kill me like my dear mother and StarClan! Or have you forgotten, brother? 'Only one will survive.' I have already died. Now it's just between you two. One of you must die. But which one?"

Foxwhisker and Wolfheart cast a horrible glance at each other. It was as if they were thinking whether to murder the other, or not.

Wolfheart turned back to Coyoteclaw, who was obviously pleased by the impression he had made on his brothers. "I will never kill my brother!"

"Who says you have to?" Coyoteclaw asked him. "Maybe someone-or something else will kill him or you. Maybe he will kill you."

Wolfheart glanced at Foxwhisker out of the corner of his eye. He saw only fear, terror, and confusion in his brother's eyes. "That will never happen!"

"How do you know? Cats die all the time."

Wolfheart seemed confused. Which one of them would die first? Maybe they wouldn't die until they got old, and died of old age. _No... _Wolfheart thought to himself. _One of us is going to die... today._


	11. Chapter 10

"I am sorry, Wolfheart," Foxwhisker said, his head bent down.

Wolfheart looked at Foxwhisker, wondering what he was talking about. Foxwhisker looked up. "I must do this," Foxwhisker said. Wolfheart prepared himself for his brother's attack. He knew Foxwhisker could never beat him. Just then, Wolfheart felt a searing pain in his heart. He began to breathe harder, and harder. Then, he collapsed to the ground. Foxwhisker went to his brother's aid. "What...?" he trailed off. Coyoteclaw's face only showed pleasure. "What are you doing! Stop! This should be me, not Wolfheart! I should be the one to die!"

"This is not me," Coyoteclaw said. "There are only two places that this can come from. Tigerstar, or StarClan."

Wolfheart closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth. He was not going to let this overcome him. He tried to stand, but his legs buckled beneath him.

"StarClan is not doing this to him!" Foxwhisker yelled, not quite certain of himself. "StarClan, help him! The Clan needs Wolfheart now more than me. Take me instead!"

"So, you do believe it is StarClan," Coyoteclaw said. He felt no pain, no grief, no love for his brother.

"I... I don't know!" Foxwhisker yelled, panicked. "It can't be!"

"Yes," Coyoteclaw said. "Yes it can."

Foxwhisker looked at Coyoteclaw, his eyes pleading for help. "How can you just stand there!"

"Easily," Coyoteclaw said coldly. "I'm dead. I no longer care for the living. Brother, or not."

"You're insane," Foxwhisker said to Coyoteclaw, kneeling at Wolfheart's dying body. He felt so helpless. Wolfheart's breathing just kept getting heavier, until suddenly, it stopped. "NO!" Foxwhisker thought quickly. He had to go back to camp. Maybe Kestrelflight could help! Foxwhisker picked up Wolfheart's scruff in his mouth. "Please help me!" he pleaded to Coyoteclaw. Coyoteclaw just stood there, smiling coldly.

"Why should I? He's dead, Foxwhisker. You're all alone."

Foxwhisker just shook his head at his brother's stubborness and heartlessness. He dragged Wolfheart's body all the way back home. By the time he'd gotten there, it was almost dark. Harespring was on guard that night, and his eyes got at large as an owl's when he saw Foxwhisker dragging Wolfheart's limp body into the camp.

"Kestrelflight!" Harespring yelled back into the camp. A moment later he went to help Foxwhisker with his fallen clanmate's dead body. They brought it into camp and laid him in the middle of the clearing.

Kestrelflight shot out of his den quickly. "What happened!" he demanded when he saw Wolfheart.

"I don't know!" Harespring said innocently.

Kestrelflight looked at Foxwhisker, confusion overcoming him. As if on cue, the Clan awakened. Hawktalon screamed when she saw Wolfheart's body, and Todd was speachless. Onestar looked furious.

"What happened here!" Onestar demanded, looking at Foxwhisker and Harespring.

Foxwhisker bent his head down. He didn't know what to tell them. Did StarClan really kill him? Or was it Tigerstar? Or even Coyoteclaw? Foxwhisker's mind was on overload.

"I was just standing guard," Harespring said quickly, defending himself.

Onestar looked at Foxwhisker, "well?" he demanded. "What happened?"

Hawktalon was looking at Foxwhisker, as if thinking he had killed Wolfheart. "Me and Wolfheart were just out hunting, and he collapsed! I don't know what happened!" Foxwhisker couldn't say anything about Coyoteclaw. _Coyoteclaw was never there! He's dead! He's dead!_ Foxwhisker thought to himself.

"There are no flesh wounds," Kestrelflight announced to Onestar after examining Wolfheart's body. "It doesn't seem as if there are any broken bones either. I don't know what could've happened. Wolfheart was one of the healthiest cat in all the Clans."

Onestar bent his head to think. He wasn't sure what was going on. First Coyotepaw, now Wolfheart. His two best Warriors, or Coyotepaw would've been the best, if he'd had survived. Was Foxwhisker next?


	12. Chapter 11

That night, Foxwhisker was unable to sleep. Thoughts of death, and pain filled his mind. Not to mention his brothers. Was he next? _'Only one must suvive', _he continually thought to himself. When Foxwhisker finally fell asleep, he woke up in the midst of StarClan...

Foxwhisker just sat on a rock. He didn't want to do anything. "I should've been the one..." he said to himself.

"No, you shouldn't have," a familiar voice said behind him, startling Foxwhisker, causing him to fall off his rock. He quickly turned around to find Wolfheart, his pelt full of stars. "I was the one meant to die."

"I wasn't going to attack you, Wolfheart" Foxwhisker explained. "I was... I was going to kill myself..."

Wolfheart just grinned, "I know," he said. "Foxwhisker, you are the only one left. It is your responsibility to keep Coyoteclaw from completing his mission."

"But, he's dead," Foxwhisker said.

"Yes," Wolfheart agreed. "But that won't stop him. Keep an eye out for other cats that may be under his influence. Especially watch out for Tigerstar."

Foxwhisker guessed his brother still had a grudge against Tigerstar. He was right to. Tigerstar had destroyed their lives. He killed Coyoteclaw and Wolfheart, wait... "Who killed you? Tigerstar? Or StarClan?"

Wolfheart just grinned, as if he knew something no one else knew. "Now that, dear brother, is a whole other story..."


End file.
